disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Incredible
Robert "Bob" Parr, also known as Mr. Incredible, is one of the four protagonists of Disney/Pixar's 2004 hit animated feature The Incredibles. He is a main character of The Incredibles and is a starter character in Disney INFINITY. Mr. Incredible was released on August 18th at launch, and a Crystal Figure of Mr. Incredible was released on October 11th exclusively at Toys "R" Us. His adventure is Mr. Incredible, the hero. Bob is a superhero with great strength and durability. Bob has the strength superpower. Bob's strength is of such dimensions that he can single-handedly lift a semi-truck with little difficulty. His best friend is fellow super Frozone (Lucius Best). Mr. Incredible is married to Elastigirl (Helen Parr), and they have three kids: Violet , Dash , and Jack-Jack. Appearance Bob is exceptionally tall with massive shoulders, chest, and arms (as befits his superhuman strength). He has blonde hair (which has receded in his middle-age) and blue eyes. He wears a red jumpsuit with black gloves and boots, an orange belt and the Incredible logo on his chest. In addition to that he also wears a mask for his eyes. Abilities Mr. Incredible has super strength and is able to deal heavy damage to enemies when he punches them. Mr. Incredible can lift enemies up and throw them away, immediately destroying them. He also can ground pound, and that move even can be charged. When the move is charged the ground will crack and enemies in the way will be blown away by the shock of the punch. His adventure is Mr. Incredible, the Hero. ''The Incredibles ''"True to his incredible strengths, all Bob wants to do is save the world - even if he has to do it undercover. It takes almost losing everything, however, for him to see that the real source of his power is his extraordinary family." At first Mr. Incredible is enjoying the life of a superhero, or "Super" as they are called. Then, Buddy Pine is tries to become his side-kick and his exhuberence gets him into trouble and leads to several civilians being injured. Meanwihile Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl get married. The public turns against Mr. Incredible and all the supers in response to the injuries and they are forced to hang up their capes. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl go into hiding as Bob and Helen Parr and try to lead a normal life. He and his wife Helen have 3 children: Violet, who is able to project force fields and turn invisible, Dash, who has superspeed, and Jack-Jack, who initially is thought to be powerless it is later revealed that he has serveral very impressive powers. Bob is unhappy in his civilian life, because he and his family are forced to hide their powers. This leads him to sneak out with his friend Frozone also secretly wants to be a Super again, and fight crime covertly . When he assaults his boss after being prevented from saving a man who was getting mugged, he is fired from his job at the insurance company. Before he can tell his family, a woman named Mirage offers him a large sum of money to stop a robot. He is able to complete the task successfully, but tears his old suit in the process. He receives a new suit from Edna Mode, who is a famous super suit designer. Bob spends the next few months getting into shape while pretending to still be employed at the insurance company. However, his next assignment turns out to be a trap. Bob is captured by Syndrome, a.k.a. Buddy Pine, who intends to avenge himself after being shunned by Supers. Syndrome blamed Mr. Incredible for shuning him as a Side-kick by refusing to let him help and then sending him home to his mother. Bob learns that the robot fights had simply been a ruse to discover flaws in the design, and that Syndrome intends to fake being a superhero by defeating the robot. Bob is able to escape, though barely. Later he uses the computer to discover that many other Supers died during the testing of the robots. But he trips an alarm and is recaptured and is led to believe that his family has been killed after Syndrome shoots down their plane. Later, Bob reunites with his wife, though he is caught embracing Mirage, who had just freed him. Bob and Helen bicker for a bit, then regroup with the children. Syndrome captures the family to try to stop them from interfering with his plan, but they are able to escape with Mirage's help. Bob and his family return to Metroville, and are able to stop Syndrome's robot after a lengthy fight. The end of the film shows that Bob and his family now fight crime together. Trivia *His model number is 1000001 and his Crystal variants is 1000030. *In Disney INFINITY, Mr. Incredible is voiced by Craig T. Nelson, who voiced him in the film. *In Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition, he will have a costume change power disc, that gives him his blue super hero outfit. The disc is called Glory Days. *Mr. Incredible is one of the three charaters in the Disney INFINITY ''Starter Pack. The other two being Captain Jack Sparrow and James P. Sullivan. Quotes Gallery Mr-Incredible-Disney-Infinity-Figure.jpg|Mr. Incredible figure. MrIncredibleInGame.png|Mr. Incredible in-game. MrIncrediblePromo.png|Mr. Incredible in promotional art for ''The Incredibles. File:DISNEY INFINITY Mr Incredible File:Disney Infinity - Mr Incredible Character Gameplay - Series 1 File:Disney Infinity Guide - The Incredibles Playset - Complete Walkthrough Category:Characters Category:The Incredibles Category:Playable Characters Category:Pixar Category:Series 1 Category:Heroes Category:Starter Pack Category:Superheroes Category:Starter Character Category:Crystal Figures Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Super Jump Characters Category:DI Category:DI2 Category:DI3 Category:Male Characters